


Batfamily the rise of Bludhaven's Birds

by Rebooting_It_All



Series: Batfamily young justice reboot [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Heavily original, young justice tv reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebooting_It_All/pseuds/Rebooting_It_All
Summary: this is a reboot of the young justice tv universe don't expect the characters to match up with the show there are a lot of OCs from both myself and others I've have a prequel planned to explain a lot of things but I don't have that ready yet so please keep in mind that characters are different with different history when reading this





	1. the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this will be very original most of my knowledge of the characters comes from fanfictions. But my opinion is that fanfiction is better than a lot of canon because it’s written by the people and as such it’s what people like not what dc, Disney or whoever likes. so if you have constructive criticism then be my guest however if you just going to say that I should stop writing then you go fuck yourself.  
disclaimer : none of the canon characters are mine nor are some of the noncanon characters as such as I introduce characters they will be disclosed where they came from, be it my own mind or someone else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this will be very original most of my knowledge of the characters comes from fanfictions. But my opinion is that fanfiction is better than a lot of canon because it’s written by the people and as such it’s what people like not what dc/Disney/whoever likes. So if you have constructive criticism then be my guest however if you just going to say that I should stop writing then you go fuck yourself.  
Disclaimer: none of the canon characters are mine nor are some of the non canon characters as such as I introduce characters they will be disclosed where they came from, be it my own mind or someone else's.

No POV 4/1/2012 23:03 hours mount justice   
Dick Grayson-Wayne and Barbara Gordon stormed through the zeta tube to the Batcave after having the biggest fight they had ever had with dick’s adoptive parents, they had had enough shit and were leaving at 16 and 15 ½. Dick and Barbara had surpassed their teachers and were done being babied. They had quite effectively proven they were better than their “mentors”. By kicking their asses and knocking them out in front of league founders in less than 30 seconds. This also demonstrated that no one on the league could stop them as not even all the founders at once had ever beat Batman by himself let alone Catwoman too.

First-person 4/1/2012 23:05 hours mount justice  
Dinah Lance-Queen snapped back to her senses and rushed to check on the default leaders of the justice league. When she got to them she noticed that her husband and superman had followed her and said “Clark check them” superman responded a second later by saying “no broken bones from what I can tell they just hit pressure points to disable their limbs and knocked them out” in a slightly surprised tone. “Ok let’s move them to the infirmary Clark take bats and Ollie you take cats I’ll follow in a minute” in response both men nodded and Superman picked up an unconscious Batman while green arrow picked up Catwoman. Black Canary then walked over to the team and wally immediately snapped out of his trance saying ‘what just happened’ to which kaldur respond to about 30 seconds later by saying “I believe we just witnessed batgirl and robin having fight with Batman and Catwoman and quitting” “yeah I know that but why” wally said. Then Dinah spoke up saying “everyone this has been a long time coming robin and batgirl have been having fights with Batman and Catwoman for a while, I just didn’t think they would quit and leave like this,” she said in a saddened tone.

Third-person 4/1/2012 23:04 Batcave  
The zeta beam activated and announced 'recognize robin b01 recognize batgirl b09' as dick and Barbara walked out on to the main cavern of the Batcave. “I’m leaving” said dick suddenly “no we’re leaving“ Barbara said in response “bab-” dick started to say before being interrupted by Barbara saying ” No I'm coming to I'm just as done with them as you are if you're going I’m coming to” dick started to take a breath and was going to continue then he stopped and said “I'm not going to win this argument am i?” “No you’re not” she responds immediately in a strong tone “ok let’s change then you take your bike back to your house and pack while you do that I’ll pack, leave a note so the police don’t think we’ve been kidnapped and hack the zeta network not to keep a record of us going to Hong Kong” “ok but why Hong Kong, and we also need fake id’s passports etc” Barbara responded in a slightly confused tone “where not staying in Hong Kong I’ll explain when we get there ok babe” dick said “ok” Barbara said before kissing him on the cheek and running off to the girl's locker he then did the same to the boys… To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, everyone, this is chapter one no idea how often I'll update but hope you liked it. Also, please forgive my grammar I’ve never been good at grammar I do my best to self-edit sometimes I can’t catch everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Barbara pack and Barbara relives some memories about significant items from her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know where this fic is going but not how I’m going to get there so everyone bear with me and hope. Also, I went back thru and found some errors in chapter one and fixed them

First-person 4/1/2012 23:11 Barbara Gordon’s room  
Barbara snuck in her window as she had done many times before and prob… she might not again. At that moment it fully dawned on her that she was running away from home, and she might not get the chance to climb through her window trying not to wake her stepmother again. Only her stepmother was there her father would never be home before her he was always working late at the police station. “I’m going to come home eventually why am I thinking about this it’s not going to change my mind it’s just making me sad,” she thought silently. Then she set to work packing 2 weeks of changes of clothes into the compression case she grabbed at the cave in addition to her normal clothes she packed her heavy winter clothes and some lighter jackets. After her clothes were packed, she started to load her backpack with her favorite books and her 2012 Wpad from Wayne tech she got one three weeks early from dick as a gift he had even loaded it with all of her favorite books, music, and games. Then lastly she grabbed her custom engraved GCPD badge and the pocket knife that matched the one her father carried in his pocket. Holding the knife and badge she thought back to when her father gave her them...flashback 9/23/2007 “happy birthday Barbara” James Gordon said to his 11-year-old daughter Barbara lee Gordon junior leaning into her room. Barbara immediately snapping back to reality from being fully immersed in reading her book. “Hi daddy,” she said looking at him “can I come in?” he asked which she responded by nodding. He walked over to her and sat down reaching into his pocket “Barbara you know that it isn’t your fault your mother left right?” She hesitated, did she? It sure felt like it was “it isn’t Barbara” he paused “Barbara your mother left because she blames me for what happened with James, she thinks that had I been home more he might not have done what he did or I should have been able to get him released instead of being sent to Arkham where he’s getting the help he needs”. He stops and pulls something out from his pocket “I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault and give you this It was your grandpa’s when I was your age he gave me the other as a promise that he would always be there for me I think he would like to know I gave you his for the same reason, Barbara, as long as I’m alive I’ll always be here for you no matter what happens no matter what” then he gives her an old but in excellent condition Swiss army knife with hard-wood edges engraved with the word Gordon in old English cursive. End flashback 4/1/2012 Barbara turned over the knife and ran her finger over the word Gordon and slipped the knife into her pocket before look back to the badge… flashback 7/3/2005 Gotham central precinct police commissioner's office 8-year-old Barbara was at her father's desk waiting for him to get back from the room meeting with batman, so they could go home she’d been waiting for almost half an hour so naturally, she was bored. So doing what any 8-year-old would do she opened the drawer that had the sticky notes, pens, paper clips, etc. And she started looking for something to entertain herself with until her father was done. She garbed a pack of sticky notes and moved them and to her surprise, she found what appeared to be a GCPD badge that said Barbara Gordon honorary Junior Detective GCPD it was that moment her father walked back in and said “ok Barbara we can go home now” before pausing and saying “barb what are you doing” when he noticed that she had the drawer opened she responded saying “I was bored so was getting some sticky notes to draw on and I found this” holding up the badge “what is it dad” She asked “well that was going to be one of your birthday presents do you like it barb?” he said she responded by nodding vigorously “good now lets go home” he said at that she hopped out from his chair, and they left. End flashback 4/2/2012 she placed the badge into her backpack and grabbed a notebook from her desk as well as a pen and started to write when she was finished she looked at the clock on her dresser and so that it was 12:09 she’d been there for almost an hour then she looked back to the note and placed it on her pillow. 

First-person 4/1/2012 23:50 Wayne Manor dick’s room  
Dick mentally started to list off everything he had, so he didn’t forget anything “: inconspicuous clothes, snow clothes and what was he forgetting,” He thought then suddenly he realized he almost left his mother's engagement ring. He immediately walked quickly over to the drawer he keeps the ring in and took it out and opened it “should I take it?” he thought he knows if he took it he might lose it, but he would feel more comfortable with it in his pocket safe and within reach he decided to take it closing the case and slipping it into his front right pocket. “Who knows,” he thought “I might use it before I come back,” he thought with a grin on his face then he went to his desk and wrote a note and placed it on his pillow. Grabbing his compression case and hitting the button to compress it he began walking quietly down to the Batcave. About two minutes later dick is furiously typing at the bat computer making new identities and erasing the record as he went that would indicate he had created them with the Batcomputer. About five minutes later he was finished, and he got up from the bat computer. He walked to the gear storage taking out two black utility belts “now what should I take” he said aloud before starting to fill them first he grabbed generic black shurikens and filled to pouches on each belt with them next he got two pairs of expandable escrima sticks then thinking “shit those are not going to fit on the belts” then he glanced back to the gear lockers and saw the ankle holsters he had forgotten about sighing he grabbed them and placed the escrima sticks into their slots and going back to the belts he continued filling them until he finished about a minute after he finished Barbara’s bike came screeching to a stop in the cave; just as, he clicked his belt on “well you’ve been busy based on the belts babe” she said as she walked towards him “yep” he said just after she grabbed her gear and documents “so where are we going again?” she asked “Hong Kong” he said … To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as long as initially planned but it’s what I deiced on I also changed how I wrote this from chapter one trying to figure out I like and I think I prefer this but I'll probably continue to evolve how I write this as I go so yeah hope you enjoyed. oh almost forgot I know I didn't go into detail on their clothes more specifically their snow gear but I don't have the patience to write more detail about clothes and also know nothing about snow stuff it doesn't snow or get very cold where I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, everyone, this is chapter one no idea how often I'll update but hope you liked it. Also please forgive my grammar I’ve never been good at grammar I do my best to self-edit sometimes I can’t catch everything.


End file.
